Do dreams always come true?
by Emiliana
Summary: mac and harm are stuck in the elevator... ihihih! : it's nice, really!


Author's notes: I wrote this fanfic with my friend Anna, a "shipper" just like me

Author's notes: I wrote this fanfic with my friend Anna, a "shipper" just like me! This little story is taken from a real episode. I can't remember which one, but Mac dreamt to be kissing Brumby in the elevator. So, what if she dreamt Harm instead of Mic? Eheheh

Also, I think I've done some mistakes. But I'm Italian, so please try to understand!!! J 

Disclaimers: the characters of Harm, Mac, AJ Chegwidden, Clayton Webb, Bud, Harriet, Brumby, etc. etc. all belong to Donald P. Bellisario. (I don't intend to breach any copyright!!!)

Feedback's welcome! Please write to [sagitta@enaip.fvg.it][1].

********* DO ALWAYS DREAMS COME TRUE? *********

UNKNOWN TIME/ UNKNOWN LOCATION 

Major Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie entered the elevator, followed by a handsome blue-eyed man. "Harm…" Harmon Rabb Junior came close beside her and gently hugged her. To her surprise, she hugged him back. Then he kissed her lovingly. She felt completely safe, finally in his arms…

03.45 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

WASHINGTON, DC

Mac woke up in her bed, wet and upset. Her cheeks blushed. "What the hell…???" She spoke to the empty room. Why had she just had that strange dream? Perhaps she had eaten too much at dinner… she shivered. The dream had been so real, she could still feel warmth of his strong arms around her… "Stop it, damn you!" She told herself. "You're taking it the wrong way... It was just a dream!" Just a dream… but perhaps – "Don't even think about it!"

She wasn't able to go back to sleep, so she got up, dressed herself and started work on some cases she had brought home the evening before. "Maybe so I won't think about *it* anymore…"

08.13 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Harm walked out the elevator. On the way to his office he met Mac. "Hey Mac, how are you doing?" The books and files she held in her hands fell on the floor. He grinned. "Hey, 'didn't know my charm affected you this way!" Harm teased her, but to his surprise she didn't answer, rather she turned away from him. He could swear he had seen her cheeks turning red. He tried to help her, but as his hands brushed against hers, she shivered. "Mac, you alright?" Y-yes, I am… don't worry" Harm handed her the files, and she quickly disappeared in her office. *What the heck's going on here?* he wondered, walking towards his office. *Brumby… heck, if he did anything to her…*

13.07 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Harm finished working on a case, so he stopped at Mac's office to ask if she wanted to have lunch with him. "I am pretty busy right now…" He closed the door behind him. "What are you *doing*?" She asked, upset. "Hey, Mac, it's ME! Are you afraid of me? I just wanna talk to you… is everything okay?" "No, nothing…" She knew he wouldn't believe her… he always knew when she was lying… oh, Harm… Mac shook his head. "It's alright" She repeated. "Sure?" He approached her. "Mac, please… if there's something wrong…" she froze in her chair. She was aware of his nearness. She wanted to hold him close, just like… Suddenly the door opened. Brumby watched Mac, then Harm, then Mac again. "Sorry to interrupt… I was just wondering… Mac, wanna go out for lunch?" "No" Harm answered. "Yes" Mac said. Brumby looked puzzled. "So…? Is it a yes or a no?" Again, Mac said "Yes, Mic, I accept!" *Thank God… how could I have told Harm…* She took her handbag and walked away with him. Before they left, Brumby turned to face Harm and looked at him as if he wanted to say "You're a looser! I won her…" *Dammit!* Harm wanted to scream, but he simply murmured "Enjoy yourself" and went back to his office. Damn Brumby… he was taking Mac away from him…

*****AN HOUR LATER. From his office, Harm could see them as they walked in the office. Brumby was laughing, but suddenly became very serious for something that Mac had just said. He pushed her in his office and closed the door. Harm got up from his chair. Then he sat down again. It was none of his business. But when he saw Mac exiting Brumby's office biting her lip as if not to cry, he got angry. REALLY angry. Unfortunately, Petty Officer Tiner stopped him. "Commander Rabb, the Admiral wants you in his office..." "Just a minute" "he said NOW" Harm sighed heavily. "I'm coming"

***** As he exited the Admiral office he tried to catch Mac, but Bud told him she was in the archives downstairs "to examine a case with Brumby" Bud added "He won't be here until this evening, I think it will take them pretty much time..." Harm was frustrated. He really couldn't stand that Australian guy. He couldn't say why, but he HATED him. He walked again into his office, without a word.

19.00 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Everyone had already left the office. Harm had finished his work long ago, but he didn't want to leave without Mac. He had a strange feeling about… he just didn't know why, but decided to look after her.

He walked downstairs towards the archives. He was about to enter when he heard Mac whispering something. He stopped behind the door. Brumby said "Sarah, would you please *STOP* that!" "What's wrong Mic? I didn't do anything!" "Of course not… I was talking about what you have just *SAID*. I heard you very well!" Harm felt the pain in his partner's voice as she replied "Don't you dare say anything to him, do you get it?" "Oh, yes… but what if he doesn't feel the same?" "What the heck are you talking about… I'm not-" "You're not in love with him? Oh yes, you are, Sarah… I know it! But he just doesn't notice you… so you could choose me instead! What do you think of it?" "Mic, get out of here!" "Hey, not so fast, darling… What if I tell him?" "Go to hell…" "Mac, pay attention, I don't wanna hit you!" Harm had heard enough. At first he was frozen *Who are they talking about? Oh, no, the Admiral… she fell in love with the Admiral, I can't believe it..." He started walking away, but he suddenly heard Mac crying out his name. "Harm… help me!"

I couldn't wait anymore. He slammed the door open and approached them. Brumby looked surprised. He was holding Mac's wrist. "So, here is her Knight…" "Brumby, damn you, don't even try to touch her again or I swear I'll-" He couldn't finish the sentence, because the Australian guy had just kicked Mac off. Harm gave him a punch on the nose, and he fell on the floor, unconscious. 

*****Harm helped Mac rising to her feet. "Thanks…" "Oh, Mac, you know I'm your best friend!" *a friend…* she thought, sadly. "What were you doing here?" "Wanna know the truth? I was looking for you…" "Uh…" *So he heard what Brumby and I were saying… he knows how I feel…and he doesn't care…* She sighed. "Let's get out of there… I'll give you a drive home" "Thanks, you don't have to… " "I'm a friend, remember…" *Damn it! I KNOW it!!! Don't remind me everytime!* she thought once again. They walked into the elevator. She looked at her feet. Suddenly the elevator stopped. "Oh, no… please, no…" Harm murmured. He tried to open the doors but he wasn't able to do that. "I'm sorry, Mac, the lift has jammed…" "Wonderful…" she said. He looked up at him, and then she froze, remembering her dream… 

*****"Mac, you're staring at me…" She could feel her cheeks blush as she looked away. "I'm sorry…" "Mac, that was a JOKE! You're *not* supposed to apologize…" "Oh…" "Mac, what the hell is going on?" "You know it…" she simply answered. "No, Mac, no matter what I heard… I want YOU to tell it to me…" She sat down, on the floor. "I really do hope that someone will help us… actually our only hope to exit from here is Brumby, and I don't think he will-" "OK, Mac, I got the message loud and clear… I heard you saying you're in love with…" She was speechless. "…with the Admiral, but you should have told-." Mac's eyes widened and she began to laugh. "Why are you laughing at me…" "You…" she was breathless "You think I'm in love with…" she couldn't stop her. She laughed so hard that she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. He looked at her, seriously. "Please, I don't think that's funny…" She recovered herself. "I'm sorry" "You don't have to" He sat down beside her. She shivered. "So you're going to tell me you fell for Clay?" "No" "..Tiner?" "NO!" "Who then?" She looked deeply into his eyes. Was he really so blind? Of course he saw her just as a partner, a friend… he couldn't even think she was fallen for him… "You'll never know…" she finally answered. They were both lost in their thoughts, but they kept on looking into each other's eyes. Then Harm hesitated "He's a lucky guy…" "What do you mean?" he looked away "Well, you know, I'd like to know who" he couldn't find the right words "who took you away from… me." "What?" He looked at her again "I know I shouldn't tell you, now that your in love with Mr. X… but, it's just that… I think I'm jealous… I mean-" "I know what you mean… you're worried! That's what best friends do, it's just this, isn't it?" He didn't answer. Suddenly, he said "Why did you try to avoid me today? Because of this Mr. X?" "No… yes, no, I…" He caught her by an arm. "Leave me!" "No, I won't" "OK, I'll tell you… well, it's because of a dream I had…" "A dream? You're avoiding me because of a dream?" "Yes" "And what was this dream about?" She hesitated "Me" "And?" "You" He was puzzled. "And what's so terrifying about all this?" She blushed again, starting to look down at her feet again. "What were we doing? Discussing a case?" *You're not blind, you're totally hopeless!* she thought, then answered "Kind of" "Mac, stop this! Why can't you just say it to me?" "We were kissing…" she finally said, looking away. "What?" He left her arm, then he seemed to understand. "You mean… I *am* Mr. X?" She nodded slightly. "Oh my God, Mac… I didn't know…" "That's okay… as you just told me, it was just a dream, it didn't mean nothing" "And… did you… like it?" he hesitated "What?" "Mac, look at me…" She did it, and she liked what she said. His beautiful blue eyes, were full of… *love? Could it be?* But there was no time for her to think of anything else, because he leaned forward and tenderly brushed her lips with his. She felt the time stopping the exact moment their lips met. Her heart started beating faster. All she had told herself about not getting too close to him came tumbling down. She put an hand behind his neck and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss, holding her tight. After a few moments, that seemed hours, they reluctantly broke the kiss. They both were breathless. Harm forced himself to breathe as he gently pulled her head down, resting on his chest. She closed her eyes, rocked by his heartbeat. He suddenly whispered in her ear "Did you like *this*?" She felt the warmth of his breath and shivered. "It was so much better than I've expected…" "Same here…" Their eyes met once again. "Harm" "Mmh?" "Do you think someone will get us out of here?" "I don't think so. We'll have to wait until tomorrow…" "Any problems?" "No, as long as you're here with me." "I don't think I have another choice!" "Well, maybe we can try to spend our time, then…" He grinned. She felt her insides turning to jelly, but tried to reply "Commander!" "Is it a yes or a no?" She smiled back at him "I have to think about it…" "Can I try to convince you?" He grinned again, then cupped her chin and kissed her with passion and desire. As he pulled back, she whispered softly, her eyes sparkling "I think I'll say yes…"

THE END

By Emily and Anna

   [1]: mailto:sagitta@enaip.fvg.it



End file.
